A Scandal in the Garden
by GeekChicKid
Summary: Melody Williams is a woman of high class and status. Her Aunt Kovarian is determined to have her marry up, to clear the family name. Though When a new gardener named John Smith comes to the estate, they begin a affair that will have everyone talking. Will Melody follow what she feels and leave with the gangly gardener? Or will she fall prey to pressures of status?
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hello my darlings! Now some of you may be wondering,"Woman, what the heck is your deal?! Why you no update your other story (Prodigal Time Traveler)?! To be honest, I got bored. Don't worry I'm not abandoning it! I will finish it! This idea has been running a muck in my imagination and I could not get anything done. So I started this so I can think clearly. I got this idea from a trip to Viscaya; Miami we took over the summer, and from watching scenes of Pride and Prejudice and Moll Flanders. Don't ask me how I got this all together. It just formed. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Who **

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Gardner **

Melody Williams sat on the ledge of her white stone balcony early Sunday morning. The air was as sticky and heavy as honey, making her curls thick, and starting to give her a halo of frizz. She didn't care though, she liked it naturally curly and thick. There was a slight breeze going through the palm trees this morning though, a blessing to locals. Melody sighed in contentment at the coolness, and let her tan calf fall over the side of the ledge she was perched on,making her white cotton nightie flutter in the air.

_'Auntie will have a fit if she sees me',_ Melody thought absently. She didn't care really. Her aunt, known as Madame Kovarian, had taken her in as a babe, wanting to groom her into a woman of dignity and grace, hoping that she will marry well. Though it had been a battle over the course of these 16 years. Melody was naturally rebellious, and un-afraid. These two things made Melody, to her aunts despair, completely unafraid to show off, her skills and her legs. When she was a toddler, Melody's had developed a habit of running around their mansion stark naked, which didn't end until she was 5. However, Melody had learned, and she now was poise, elegant and high in social status. Though that didn't stop Melody from acting herself when she alone.

Madame Kovarian and her niece's relationship was not a loving one. Nor was it an abusive one. The only timed they touched were for correcting hands, chins, and shoulders. The only time there were words, was for greetings, scoldings or correcting. When they actually talk, an argument followed. So Melody kept conversation to a minimum. Naturally, Melody felt nothing for her caretaker. So it wasn't as surprise that when her aunt came in to say good morning, she did not look towards her to respond.

Kovarian came onto the balcony beside her and scolded,"Melody get down from there now. A proper lady does not expose her leg in such a sensuous manner for the world to see."

Melody turned her head to face her aunt. While looking at her dead in the eyes, she put the leg that was over the ledge, and placed it on her knee, sending the fabric down her Kovarian drew in a sharp breath and said slowly,"Get down. Get dressed."

Melody huffed and got off her favorite sitting area. She could see the whole of the property from that spot. The orange groves, the pools, the baths, the flower gardens. She could also see the ocean from her balcony, for their home was right next to the water.

Melody walked inside, not bothering to close the doors and began to undress, and put on what her maid Amy had put out. Amy wasn't as much as servant as much as she was Melody's best friend and confidant. The ginger girl was always there for Melody. Every forgotten birthday, every Christmas, every heart break. Amy had almost become a mother for Melody. Melody and Amy even slept in the same room, due to months of begging and a food strike on Melody's part. Eventually Madame Kovarian relented, reminding them that they were not friends, this was only for easy access to her servant when needed. Though they still walked and talked together all the time, making Amy higher in status and given privileges. Madame Kovarian dare not try and change it, she knew that Melody would go on another hunger strike, and no one wants a bony bride.

"Melody, must you get nude with the windows open? The neighbors and staff will talk.", Amy sighed.

Melody stepped into the lilac dress Amy gestured her to,"The only opinions I care about is yours and Rory's. And Rory works by the stables, so he couldn't possibly see. Speaking of Rory, how is your lover?"

Amy looked up quickly in shock and retorted,"He is not my lover in any which way or form."

Melody laughed devilishly,"Not yet any way."

Amy's lips curled in a smile,"Shut up. Now come here and let me do your hair, you wretched thing."

15 minutes later, Melody was downstairs at the dining table, sitting next to Aunt Kovarian, picking at her eggs. Madame Kovarian scrunched her mouth and said tightly,"Melody, stop playing with your food. It's made for eating."

Exasperated, Melody shoved a piece in her mouth. Kovarian nodded and continued with her breakfast. Before Melody could shove another forkful, a sweaty man came walking into the room,"Goodmorning ma'am."

Melody looked up from her white plate. All she could see was 6 ft of pale arms and legs. He had a loose fitting white, cotton shirt, brown trousers and boots. You could barely tell, but despite him being so gangly, but there was lean muscle in his arms and chest. Melody dragged her eyes upward, and she nearly choked on her eggs. It was probably the most outstanding jaw she had ever seen. 'F_avors him though'_ she giggled to herself. His eyes were a warm, inviting brown. His dark hair, already beginning to dampen against his neck and forehead, was flopping in a way that Melody just wanted to reach out and tug at it.

Melody was biting her lip so hard, she might have started to bleed. Aunt Kovarian sighed and said,"Good morning John. This is my niece Melody. Melody this is John Smith, he will be our new gardener."

John looked at Melody and gave a boyish smile. He felt as though he were looking at a Goddess. Her gray eyes and the set of her lips just gave her an air that said'Come hither.' He couldn't seem to muster up anything smart, he could only manage out,"Hello."

Melody grinned flirtatiously,"Hello." Melody took his outstretched hand, to which John kissed chastely on the knuckles, making Melody's insides flip. Madame Kovarian cleared her throat and spoke to John,"Ahem, John. Today I would like you to trim the bushes around the terrace and pathways. Also there are some rose bushes around the garden paths that are overgrown, take the spare roses and give them to Eloise to arrange. I would also like you to plant some lilies around the baths."

John quickly nodded,"Yes ma'am. I will have that done today. Goodmorning ma'am." He faced Melody and smiled at her, nodding his head slightly in respect to her status; then left to the garden.

Melody's mouth was curved in a smile, which quickly vanished when Kovarian said coldly,"You will stop this flirtation presently. I need not a scandal arising because my niece can't keep her eyes off the gardener. I trust you to respect me and your status and keep distance, while still being able to walk outside. Yes?"

Melody inhaled slowly,"Yes ma'am."

Kovarian relaxed slightly in her chair,"Good. Now, you may go take your walk in the garden with Amy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Take a Walk With Me

Amy breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of the roses they walked passed,"Aah. What an gorgeous day!"

Melody giggled and sighed, still dreaming about that man who had just come in, who, in her mind, was also gorgeous. Amy looked at her best friend's face,"I know that look. Who is he?"

River bit her lip and said,"The new gardener."

Amy's eyes went as big as saucers,"Mels! Ho-whe- no- gah! Your aunt will kill you!"

Melody rolled her stormy gray eyes,"I'm not going to do anything! I'm just fantasizing. Much different than acting out impulses. It's not like we'll become lovers."

Melody's eyes swooped the landscape before them, when her eyes fell on Rory the stable boy, walking one of the horses. Her grin became wicked, she turned to Amy and said,"Speaking of lovers."

Amy looked over Melody's shoulder, and immediately gave a frustrated look,"Melody Williams stop it! It was one kiss!"

Melody started to rise up on her toes in excitement,"One kiss that you very much liked and seem to return with much fervor!"

Amy's cheeks started to tint red like her hair. Melody rolled her eyes. Rory was absolutely infatuated with Amy. Ever since all three of them were kids, Rory was in love with Amy. Though Amy had always been very loud, very brash, alone with Melody, anytime Rory was brought up, Amy became shy. It was probably, because she felt that she wasn't worth Rory's affections. Which was completely ridiculous. Melody knew for a fact that Rory would always love Amy, no matter what, Amy just didn't seem to catch onto that. With that in mind, Melody placed her golden hands on Amy's shoulders and said,"Amy Pond. As my maid I order you to go and be happy with Rory this instant. And I expect a full report tonight young lady."

Amy heaved a sigh,"What about you? You'll alone!"

Melody rolled her eyes," I'll be fine dear. Go. Have fun love."

Amy bounced on her toes, and began to walk towards Rory. Melody smiled fondly as she saw them greet each other with a small kiss. Melody began to walk by herself, slightly dancing to music no one else heard. She picked up a rose that had fallen, and continued to twirl in the breeze, until she heard a chuckle from behind her. Melody gasped, and swerved to see her her stalker. John pushed himself off the palm he was leaning on, and cockily walked toward Melody, nearly tripping over his feet. He stopped right in front of her, tipped his hat and said,"Hello again ma'am. I beg your pardon, but I don't believe we were properly introduced. My name is Smith. John Smith."

Melody curtsied,"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Smith-"

"John," he quickly replied,"Please my lady. John."

Melody grinned,"Alright then John. My name is Melody Williams. Though, please do call me Melody."

John grinned widely," Well then Melody. Would you do this poor gardener the honor of walking through the garden this fine morning?"

In a gentleman fashion, John stuck his arm out to Melody, who graciously took it as they began their walk. They walked together in silence, until Melody broke the ice,"So where are you from John? You're clearly not from around here."

John chuckled in response,"What makes you say that?"

Melody stopped and took his hand for example,"Much too pale for this part of the country. If you were from here, you'd at least have freckles like Amy. But you are completely white."

It was at this moment that John decided to flirt with his young mistress, so he put his hand delicately under her chin, so he could see her face better,"Some say that it's quite lovely.", he whispered.

"I never said it wasn't.", Melody responded in the same manner. By this time they were in a hidden grove, no one would be able to see what transversed there. With this in mind, Melody leaned into John's touch, their mouths only a breath away..."Melody! Where are you?! Melody?!"

Melody's eyes snapped wide open and she took many steps back, to John's dismay. He had wanted to feel her lips on his, from the moment he had seen her. Melody's chest was heaving from the prospect of being seen in the act of snogging the gardner. Even if it hadn't happened yet. She blushed furiously and started marching away,"I must go. Thank you for your time."

John wasn't about to let go just yet. So he grabbed her wrist, keeping her from walking away,"Wait! Please my lady, meet me tonight, by the pools. Please. Please."

Melody could barely look at his big warm eyes, the embarrassment showed in her cheeks, which made the blush even warmer,"I will."

John got on one knee, and kissed her knuckles gently, which oddly calmed the butterflies in her stomach and the hard drums in her chest. John looked up and gave the most boyish, lopsided grin. This made her insides melt, and she ran away to the arms and gushing of Amy, who was rushing in the telling of her and Rory's scandalous kiss in the hay in the barn. When Melody told her about what had just occurred, making the girls yell and rush away in hushed tones.

John waited till she was out of sight, before he started to jump in the air with glee, so happy at the thought of getting to see the lovely woman again. What none of them realized was the face of someone was in the third story window, and they had just seen everything that had just happened.

Hello people! Yes finally another update! Sorry about the wait, but my psychology class takes over all my free time. But yay it's here! So what did you think?! Please review! It makes me happy and makes updates come faster! *internet hug*


End file.
